Cloaking Shadows
by Remy2004
Summary: The Spirit detectives find themselves facing an enemy that leaves them doubting everything they once held true. Who do you trust when no one is as he seems?Read and Review!
1. Reflection

**Author's Note: To those of you who remember me, I'm back, and my older series will be continued shortly. To my new readers, I hope you enjoy this story and review afterward! Thanks, all!**

**

* * *

**

**Standard Disclaimers Apply**

How many nights have I spent under the stars? As a young kitsune I would often sneak away for hours and not return home until early morning. Even in my older years as a notorious thief I had always been drawn to the quiet silence of night. The solitude only shadows could offer.

As the infamous Youko Kurama I had been known throughout Makai by all. My cunning wit and ruthless dealings with enemies had spread like fire through Makai, and by the time I was barely out of my teens the mere whisper of my name was able to invoke shivers of fear to all who heard. There was nothing I could not have. Anything I desired was easily obtained. Riches filled my dens, and other demons and kitsunes flocked to my side, willingly throwing themselves at me.

But, despite all of this, I was never happy nor satisfied. The one thing I really wanted was the only thing I had difficulty finding. True friendship, true feelings. Although I was rarely alone, I was always lonely. No one saw me. They saw what my name promised. Danger, death, riches.

I spent over half my life seeking the unattainable, until I met Kuronue, a bat demon seeking to rival my reputation as a thief. And for the first time, I found a true friend, one who stuck by me because of who I was and not what I could do for him. The years we spent stealing and facing risk after risk were some of the best of my long life.

But, like all good things, our time together ended with Kuronue's blood spilling to the ground as I fled. His death came only a short while before my near demise. A hunter, taking advantaged of my weary frame of mind, shot me, dealing a fatal wound. I did the only thing I could do at the time. My spirit escaped into the human world and became the child of a human mother.

I was by no means an easy child to raise. My mother tried as hard as she could, but there wasn't much she could do with a child that saw her as inferior. Eventually it wore her down, and I broke her spirit. It wasn't until she lay on her deathbed that I realized what a fool I had been for fifteen years.

She had willingly given me what I had so long sought. Love. She loved me despite my faults, but I had been too blind to see. It took her eminent death to shake me from my pedestal, and it was then that I knew what I had to do. My life for hers. I owed her more than words. I vowed to save her, and so when the cunning fire demon Hiei discovered me in human world, I didn't hesitate to help him steal the three treasures from Spirit World. The Forlorn Hope Mirror would grant my wish, healing my mother, and I would be freed from my guilt.

Things didn't go quite as planned. I survived thanks to Yusuke, Koenma's freshly appointed Spirit Detective. He offered his life for mine, and somehow we both lived. That was the beginning of the change for me.

I owed Yusuke, but there was so much more to it than that. I now consider him my friend, and, despite what he may think, Hiei has also changed and become my friend. All of this is foreign to him. He and I have never had much experience with team work, yet now we find ourselves key members of a team based on loyalty, trust, and honor.

Hiei, despite his dark reputation, is honorable. His betrayal is not one I see forthcoming. I have had my fair share of betrayal, and I don't desire to witness it again.

Kuwabara, the fourth member of our unlikely team, may be dense at times, but his naivety combines well with his ability to sense what others may not.

After fighting together and nearly dying numerous times, how can the four of us not trust and rely on each other? The Dark Tournament's brutal battles may have left us scared but they have also drawn us closer as a team. Which is why we are the best at what we do: capturing demon criminals and restoring peace.

And so here a I am. Am I a fox posing as a human, or have things been reversed? Either way, I am no longer the same Youko that hunted and stole without care. In Makai I am a traitor to my kind. What was once my home is now even more hostile, if possible, than it had been before. A traitor, marked and tried, can not return to what once was. Would I, if I could? No.

I am Kurama, known as Shuuichi Minamino to my human family and friends, and a new era of my life has begun. I may not have my full strength in my half human body, but I don't worry about the future. The loathed, despised Spirit Detectives have faced unbeatable opponents before yet we still remain.

Power alone can only get you so far. It takes priorities worth fighting for to tip the scale in battle. Without them you're nothing.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: Please Review! Chapter Two will be up soon, and the Spirit Detectives will find themselves facing devastating odds.**


	2. New Enemy

I stepped into my bedroom and quietly closed the door behind me. Leaning against it for a moment, I closed my eyes and sighed. School, as thrilling as it was, some days it just seemed to drag on and on. I shook my head and stepped forward, slipping out of my jacket as I moved toward my desk. I draped it over the back of my chair and crossed the room to my window.

The last day of school, at least for three months. I pressed my forehead to the window sill and closed my eyes again. Working hard in school and then helping Yusuke on cases for Spirit World was really beginning to wear me down. It had only been three weeks since the Dark Tournament, and we still hadn't received a break. Demons were rebelling all over Makai, and several had tried to take over Human World.

A sudden tap on the window sill startled me out of my thoughts. I jerked back and found Hiei looking through the window at me. Frowning slightly, I reached out and slid the window open so that he could enter. Hiei slid inside and used his crimson eyes to capture mine.

"Is something wrong, Hiei?" I asked quietly, moving around him.

"I need you to come with me."

I paused at my desk, startled. Hiei was actually asking me to help him or something? "Why? Where do you want me to go with you?"

"Now isn't the time for questions, Kurama. Either come with me or forget about it."

I turned and frowned at him. Hiei looked angry, his eyes filled with irritation. Something wasn't right. I didn't know what was different, but something about Hiei had changed.

"Well, Kurama? Can you make up your mind or has this human world of yours affected more than your power?" Hiei snapped.

I winced at his words. Hiei hadn't used my human side to insult me in a long time. He had actually seemed to accept my decision to remain in Human World, and he had even begun spending more time here than in Makai.

"All right, Hiei. I'll go with you."

Hiei turned without a word and slipped out the window. Sighing, I followed him out onto the tree and climbed down to the ground. He darted off to the right, heading into the trees behind my house. Hiei didn't even glance back to see if I was following.

After trailing behind for several minutes, I abruptly stopped. It wasn't like Hiei to not match my speed when we were together. Now he was several feet ahead of me and still gaining. He must have sensed that I was no longer running because he stopped as abruptly as I had and whirled angrily to face me.

"Stupid Kitsune, why are you not moving?" he demanded, a cold, hardness to his voice that I have never heard before.

"Because I'm tired of trying to catch up with you. What's going on? This isn't like you."

"It's not?" he asked, a strange smile appearing on his face.

I stepped back reflexively as the hair on the back of my neck stood on end and my senses screamed beware. He laughed, throwing back his head. The laughter trailed off as he took one slow step toward me.

"No, I suppose it isn't. Then again, why should this be anything like Hiei? I'm not him, after all."

Pain shot through my right leg, tearing a short cry from me. I glanced down and saw a thorny vine curl tighter around my leg. Blood was already staining the pale pink uniform.

"Poor Kurama, do you find yourself caught in my fox trap?" Hiei's voice crooned, coming closer.

I gritted my teeth against the digging pain and pulled a rose from my hair. I tried to transform it but couldn't seem to draw any power. What's happening?

"Did I forget to mention what kind of vine that is wrapping around your leg?" the demon in Hiei's form taunted. "I believe that I did. That, dear kitsune, is a Burlogie vine. Are you familiar with it?"

I raised my eyes from the vine to glare at the impostor. So the vine was restraining my use of youki?

"Who are you, and what do you want?" I demanded, keeping my voice flat and calm despite the numerous emotions clawing through my chest.

"No, no, kitsune. I am in control here. You don't question me."

He was right in front of me now. "You're as weak as any human now. How does it feel, traitor? Do you like being helpless?" he sneered.

"I'm obviously not as weak as you. You're the one who had to take a different form to trick me. Even in my half human form I must be more powerful than you because you didn't even bother trying to fight me."

I didn't see it coming, the blow was so fast. My head jerked to the right, the left side of my face burning. I tasted blood in my mouth.

"Watch your mouth, my prisoner. Did you forget again who's in control?"

My hands curled into fists. What could I do? If I tried to free my leg from the vine so that I could run I would have to lose most of it since the thorns were so deeply embedded in my flesh.

"What do you want? To kill me?" I asked, turning my head to face him again.

"Eventually, yes. Right now, though, I would like to see your pain spread across your face," he whispered, a hand coming out to clench itself in my hair.

He jerked my hair painfully, yanking my head to the left. I swung, slamming my fist into his face as hard as I could. He stumbled slightly, and I felt the vine loosen. I quickly jerked free, ignoring the burn as the thorns ripped my flesh, and began to run.

I couldn't face him and survive, not without my power, and I knew that I wouldn't be able to outrun him. He was using Hiei's form, after all, and I had already seen how fast he could move. His speed matched or was greater than Hiei's. I have to find some way to either hide from him or at least slow him.

I stumbled as my leg gave out. I fought to keep my balance but landed hard on my knees, my right leg completely numb now. I felt movement behind me and a slow growl trickled past my lips. It felt strange coming from my human body, but the fox in me was beginning to panic.

"Kurama!"

I glanced up at Hiei's form and dug my fingers into the ground. It may be hopeless, but if he touches me again I'm going to fight him. I may be weak but Youko Kurama doesn't go down without a fight.

"What happened? I felt your youki disappear," Hiei said. The crimson eyes that met mine were confused, even mildly concerned.

"Hiei, is that really you?" I asked, barely daring to breathe.

"Of course, it's me, you fool. Do I look like that idiot Kuwabara?"

I went limp, the tension draining from my body. Hiei crouched down beside me and reached out to steady me. "Kurama?"

"There's a demon out here with your form. He tricked me into following him," I said softly.

Hiei glanced around as one hand pulled the bandanna away from his forehead to reveal the glowing jagan. His natural eyes closed as the jagan went to work searching the surrounding area. After several minutes he opened his eyes.

"He's gone now. How badly are you hurt?" he asked, returning the bandanna to his head.

"My power is cut off and my leg is a bloody mess."

He slipped an arm around my back and another curled under my knees as he stood, lifting me off the ground. I dropped my head onto his shoulder, exhausted and aching. I tightly closed my eyes as the trees around us passed in a dizzying blur.


	3. Search for Answers

I winced as Yukina carefully removed another long thorn from my leg. Laying back on the bed, I dropped my head onto the pillow and closed my eyes. My hands clenched into fists as another thorn was pulled free. The thorns were about two inches long, and most of that length was buried in the flesh of my leg.

Yukina gently dabbed a wet cloth against the bleeding gashes after the last thorn was pulled out and began cleaning the wound. A soft sigh escaped my lips. Most of my youki had returned, and the numbness in my leg had faded as the thorns were removed. Now I could feel every one of the deep, stinging gashes.

"Kurama, you couldn't detect any indifference in his youki?" Hiei asked, his soft voice breaking into my thoughts.

I slowly opened my eyes to look up at him standing beside the bed. "No, everything was the same except for his attitude. He kept insulting me, calling me stupid. He felt wrong, but it was just a feeling, There wasn't anything about him that really shoulted that he wasn't you."

"Did he say anything that might tell us who he is?"

"Not really. He called me a traitor. He's powerful. His speed at least matched yours."

Yukina held her hand an inch above my leg and forced healing youki into the wounds. I shook my head slightly and murmured, "I didn't think I was going to survive."

"You wouldn't have if I hadn't shown up. His trap was efficient. It made you as helpless as he needed you to be."

"I know. I was careless."

Hiei raised an eyebrow in question. "Careless? You were trusting me."

I glanced at him, startled. Had he really just comforted me? Hiei looked away. "He knew what to use to get to you. He must have been watching us for a while to have known that it's not uncommon for me to appear in the tree beside your room. Yet neither of us detected his presence. He was powerful enough to cloak his youki completely."

I sat up once Yukina had moved away from the bed and glanced down at my leg. "He created a hybrid vine. I've never seen one with thorns that long."

Hiei turned to leave. "Wait, where are you going?"

He glanced back at me, frowning. "I'm going to try to find out where he was leading you."

"You said yourself that he was powerful. I'm going with you."

"Kurama, you can barely stand...."

I swung legs over the side of the bed and forced myself to my feet. The room spun for a moment as I nearly lost my balance. I clenched my jaw in determination and willed the dizzy feeling away until I could glare at Hiei.

"I'm not weak nor am I helpless."

Hiei turned. "Hn."

"Hiei, Kurama, please be careful," Yukina pleaded softly.

Hiei stiffened slightly. "Yes, Yukina," he said and was gone in a blur.

* * *

I glared at the vine stretched across the ground. Hiei appeared beside me and held out his hand. Black flames engulfed the vine, burning it until nothing remained. He glanced at me..

"Can't leave room for accidents, can we?" he asked and walked away.

"Thanks," I murmured, watching Hiei scan the area with his jagan.

Hiei stopped beside a raised stone and knelt to examine it. He frowned and glanced back at me. "A portal. He was taking you back to Makai."

"How nice of him," I said, moving forward.

"He must have gone when he sensed me. Hn."

"We should tell Yusuke about this before we follow this trail," I suggested.

"You tell him. No one steals my idenity."

"Hiei, don't do anything foolish."

"Kurama, go."

I stepped back as the portal opened, and Hiei dispappeared within the mist. Shaking my head, I hurried to find Yusuke. The longer Hiei was alone, the better the chances of him being attacked.


	4. Confrontations

**Author's Note: I just wanted to thank all of you who have reviewed. Each review is appreciated. For those of you who have read this story and then gone back to read my older ones, thanks again. Just be sure that you read the other ones in order. **

* * *

I found them together in the first place I checked: the video arcade. Kuwabara and Yusuke were engrossed in a Martian game and didn't notice my approach until I repeated their names for the fifth time.

"Yusuke, Kuwabara!"

The two boys turned away from the game they were playing and faced me. Yusuke frowned as he shoved his fists into the pockets of his blue jean jacket.

"What's up, Kurama?"

I glanced around the crowded arcade and shook my head. "We can't talk here. Follow me."

I stepped out of the dark room and stared up at the fading sun in the sky. It was getting dark, and in Makai the night is like a dark void draining all light. I shook myself out of my thoughts and glanced at Yusuke as he reached my side.

"I was attacked a few hours ago."

"What?! Who attacked you?" the boy shouted, enraged at the thought.

"I don't know who he was, but he is a shape shifter. He came to me in Hiei's form and tried to draw me into the Makai."

"Where's the little shrimp, anyway?" Kuwabara asked.

"Hiei is in Makai following the demon's trail. I plan to go after him," I explained, starting back down the road.

"Of course! This creep isn't getting away with attacking you," Yusuke said, matching my stride.

I nodded in agreement. My kitsune pride was screaming vehemently for blood, and my human reason hadn't bothered to step in to attempt to stop the blood hunt. No one deceived Youko Kurama and lived.

* * *

"How are we supposed to find him? At this rate it'll take us days just to get through this freaking forest!" Yusuke complained.

I glanced at him and sighed. "Hiei will likely find us before we find him. He knows that I was going to come here."

"Yeah, but how do we tell if it's the real shrimp?" Kuwabara asked, scratching his head.

"While the demon is free there is no way of knowing. We'll just have to be careful," I answered, scanning the darkness.

"That's comforting. And what's with this creepy mist?" Yusuke demanded.

"What mist?" I asked, glancing down. Seeing nothing, I glanced back and found Yusuke and Kuwabara engulfed in the sweeping mist. My hand went automatically to my hair, my fingers instinctively finding the red rose hidden there.

"Kurama?" Yusuke murmured, eyes widening slightly.

"That is no normal mist," I replied, snapping out my whip with a flick of my wrist.

"Kurama? You really wish to strike down an old friend?" a soft, familiar husky voice whispered from somewhere within the rising mist.

I jerked slightly at the voice I hadn't heard in over seventeen years. Kuronue. He stepped into view, the mist swirling around him as Yusuke and Kuwabara stared, stunned. Yusuke glanced at me.

"Who's he?"

"He is not Kuronue. My friend died several years ago," I said firmly, my hand tightening around my whip.

Kuronue's form laughed as it melted into Yomi, my former second in command before he betrayed me. He turned ruined eyes on me, reminding me of the failed assassination attempt I had ordered.

"Enough with these games. Show yourself, or are you afraid?" I challenged, ignoring the guilt swarming within my mind.

Again the form shifted, only this time the face staring back at me invoked terror within my being. Karasu. He stalked closer, his beady eyes locking on mine. I took an involuntary step back and would have taken another had I not noticed what I was doing. Facing again the beast that had nearly killed me was just as terrifying as when he had trapped my body within a cocoon of bombs. My mind didn't seem to want to believe that it wasn't really that monster as it recalled the pure agony that had exploded through my body as the bombs around it went off.

"Lovely Kurama, so beautiful in death's grasp, let me ease your suffering," that sickeningly sweet voice whispered.

The mist wrapped around us like a shroud, blinding us. I turned blindly, reaching out with one hand, and felt a tree in front of me. I took a hesitant step forward and felt something brush across my legs.

"Kurama!" Yusuke shouted from somewhere behind me.

"Yusuke?"

A shocked voice cried out in sudden pain. I turned toward the cry, not really knowing what I was moving toward. The mist was suddenly gone as Kuwabara cried out triumphantly, "The Great Kazuma Kuwabara got him!"

I stared at Kuwabara, stunned. He waved his spirit sword around, boasting about his victory. Blood ran down the right side of his chest, but he appeared not to have noticed.

"Kuwabara, you're hurt."

He glanced down, allowing his spirit sword to dissolve as he frowned at the wound. "He must have hit me as I swung my sword. The wimp tried to sneak up on me, but the Great Kazuma..."

"Oh, can it, you idiot. While you were swinging that sword around like a stupid idiot you could have hit one of us," Yusuke snapped.

"You're just jealous because my weapon is better than your spirit gun," Kuwabara retorted.

"Stop it. He may be hurt, but he's not dead. He could return at any moment. Kuwabara, how severe is your wound?" I asked, stopping the argument.

"Just a scratch, nothing a man like..."

"Then we move on. We have to find Hiei as soon as possible. He may go after him since he failed with us."

"Lead the way, fox boy," Yusuke agreed.

I returned the rose to my hair and started forward. The demon had found us too soon after our arrival in Makai. How was he keeping tabs on us? There was no way to know until we discovered who the shape shifting demon really was.


	5. Nearing Doom

**Author's Note: Thanks again for the reviews! Tabi, glad to hear from you again! No, I wasn't abducted or anything unless you count the evil people who cut short my Internet connection! I hope you're enjoying my new story as well as the previous ones!**

* * *

A hand caught my arm suddenly as I was stepping over a fallen tree. I glanced down, already tensing up in anticipation of a fight, but found only Hiei's crimson eyes staring up at me. He glanced back at Yusuke and Kuwabara as they came into view and then back at me.

"I take that you're the real Kurama."

"I am. Hiei?"

Hiei smirked and released my arm as he moved back a step. "What do you think, Kurama? Am I who I seem to be?"

I studied Hiei's face for a moment as he watched me. He said nothing, allowing me time to come to my own conclusions. "When I betrayed you to save Yusuke, why did you not let me die? The sword would have been most effective in stealing my soul," I said finally.

Hiei frowned in irritation, his dark eyes narrowing. "Kurama, do you really think that I would kill you that easily? Hn. If you deserve to die, I will kill you much more slowly than that. Yusuke would have become a demon, which was what I planned. I hadn't planned to kill you, though you did deserve it for interfering."

A slow smile curved my lips. "I expected that answer from you, Hiei."

His eyes widened slightly as he realized the test I had put him through. He stared at me, stunned. "How did you know how I would answer?"

"I know you too well to be fooled by impersonated logic. No one, not even the best actor, thinks as you do, Hiei."

"You mean the shrimp can actually think?" Kuwabara asked from behind me.

Hiei's eyes narrowed, a dangerous glint appearing within the blood-red orbs. "Your life is worth very little, Fool. Koenma said I could not kill humans. He said nothing of dogs impersonating their masters."

"Did you just call me a dog?" Kuwabara demanded, face reddening in anger.

Yusuke caught his arms and held him back as Hiei replied, "Did I use too many words for your understanding, mutt?"

"Why you little....!"

"Cut it out!" I interrupted, head beginning to throb painfully in time to Kuwabara's rantings.

He fell silent. Satisfied, I turned to Hiei. "What did you find out, Hiei?"

"I found his lair. The demon wasn't very efficient in covering his tracks."

"That's surprising since he was able to detect our presence here within only a few hours," Yusuke said, voicing my own concerns.

"You fought him again?" Hiei asked, staring up at me.

"He created a mist to attack us in. Kuwabara managed to wound him, and he was forced to flee."

"What form did he use?"

"He used three. My old friend Kuronue and my second in command Yomi from my early days of stealing," I replied.

"You said three." Hiei pointed out.

"The last form he used was Karasu," Yusuke answered, coming to stand at my side.

Hiei glanced from him to me, a foreign expression filling his eyes. "He knows you very well, Kurama. This demon has followed you for several decades. Are you sure that there is no one who matches his power descriptions?"

"No one I can think of," I said, shaking my head slightly.

"You don't possess all of your memories, Kurama. Perhaps he was part of a time you simply forgot," Hiei suggested.

"I am old, Hiei. Yes, there are many years I can not recall, but how could I have forgotten a demon as powerful as this one? Especially if he was an enemy of mine."

"Maybe he was much weaker and not your enemy during that time," Kuwabara said softly.

I turned to look at him, shocked that he had come up with such an explanation. I glanced at Hiei, confused. "Hiei, could I have caused this?"

"I believe that this goes beyond you, Kurama. He wants to destroy the Spirit Detectives, and you're just an added bonus. This is not because of you alone."

Hiei turned away from me, as if ashamed of answering. He sighed heavily, the first real sign of emotion he had ever revealed in front of us. "Follow me, and I'll lead you to his lair. This is likely a trap, considering how intelligent this demon appears to be. He wants us to follow him there."

"To his territory where he knows all, and we know nothing. His advantage," I murmured, desperately trying to remember meeting a shape shifting demon.

"His disadvantage. He has no where to run now," Hiei disagreed, darting forward.

I remained still, caught in indecision. Yusuke clamped a hand down on my shoulder and squeezed slightly. "Don't worry too much, Kurama. Even if this is a trap, do you really think that he could take us? Lighten up."

"Yusuke, you should not be so bold in your assumptions. We have yet to see this demon's full power, and we don't even know what to expect in his lair. It is unwise to make predictions with such limited knowledge, Yusuke."

"Ah, you're too serious. Now go before Hiei leaves us behind. I really don't think that he has the patience to wait for us to catch up. Move it, fox boy. We have places to go, and demon butt to kick," Yusuke said cheerfully, shoving me forward.

I sighed and began walking on my own. A nagging feeling told me that I was approaching my own doom. Usually that feeling was right.


	6. Traps and Darkness

**Author's Note: Thanks to all of you who have reviewed my story! I appreciate it. Tabi, you think you know what's going to happen? E-mail me privately and let me know what you think, I'm interested to hear your assumption. And if you're right, I will gladly announce it to all. P.S: I reread the previous chapters and noticed a few errors. Those will be fixed shortly, and I apologize for them. Also, late but not forgotten, thanks to Pat for being the first to review this story! Queen of Roses, thanks for the offer. You could help me out by pointing out the errors you find. Thanks.**

* * *

****

"Geeze, looks like something from a horror movie. When you said lair, Hiei, you weren't kidding. Looks like Dracula's hide out," Yusuke said, freezing on the stone path.

Unfortunately, I had to agree. The trees surrounding the demon's lair had decayed, casting a dark, foreboding image immediately once it came into view. I shivered, feeling the temperature drop several degrees the closer we got to the winding castle.

Hiei pushed open the heavy oak door and stepped inside. I followed slowly, cautiously peering around the dark hallway. The door slammed shut behind Kuwabara, causing me to jump at the loud bang. Hiei turned to glare at Kuwabara.

"If he didn't know we were here before, I'm sure he does now. Does Yusuke need to hold your hand or can you keep your thumb in your mouth?"

"Shut up, shrimp!"

"Originally pathetic."

I stepped around Hiei, ignoring the nasty retorts being thrown back and forth. I glanced up the spiral staircase, frowning. Why did this castle seem so familiar? Why couldn't I remember?

"Something wrong, Kurama?" Yusuke asked, stopping beside me.

"This castle seems familiar, but I don't know why. I don't understand it."

"You think that you've been here before?"

"Possibly. That's the only explanation."

Yusuke walked forward and looked up the stairs, scanning the darkness. He glanced at me, one eye brow cocked in a challenging way. "The only way to find out for sure is to continue. I'll beat your answers out of the demon when we find him."

"I appreciate your offer, but I would prefer to handle things my way. After all, it was me he attacked."

Kuwabara pushed past Hiei, earning a sharp glare from the fire demon. He reached out to pick up a golden candle holder from the table beside the staircase, but Hie shoved him away before his fingers could brush across the metal. He whirled angrily to confront Hiei.

"Fool, did you not hear what was said before? This is a trap! Anything in this castle could be rigged to trigger a trap. Keep your hands off everything!"

"You can't tell me what to do!" Kuwabara shouted, turning to stomp toward the stairs. One foot landed on the first step and was quickly followed by a soft rumble. I went still, listening intently. What had Kuwabara done?

"Fool," Hiei hissed, glancing around. Suddenly the floor beneath him gave way. I lunged forward, attempting to grab him, but it was too late. Hiei fell through the hole as a startled cry sounded from Yusuke. I turned in time to see him fall through the floor as well.

Kuwabara stared down at the hole Yusuke had disappeared through, shock etched across his face. He glanced at me, his dark eyes wide.

"You should have listened."

I knelt on the floor and gazed down the hole Hiei had fallen through. Darkness blocked my view, shielding whatever lay below. I leaned forward.

"Hiei?"

Silence answered my soft plea. My hands clenched into tight fists. This was definitely not good, not by a long shot. With Hiei and Yusuke missing, the demon had too many opportunities to steal another identity.

"Maybe he's too far down to hear you," Kuwabara said softly.

"That would be quite a fall, and even Hiei couldn't survive that sort of blow. He's a fire demon, not an immortal. And Yusuke is human. The fall could have killed them both."

"No, they're not dead. I can sense their youki. They must have been knocked unconscious. We just have to find them."

I pulled a seed from my hair and gently set it on the floor. Cupping my hand over it, I filled the seed with my power. A dark vine burst free and began sliding down into the hole. Other vines formed from the original and reached out to curl around the stair railing. I glanced back at Kuwabara.

"I'm going to climb down to check on Hiei. Keep your eyes open for the demon. He's most likely watching us."

I slowly lowered myself through the hole and caught onto the vine. The vine held, easily holding my weight. Relieved, I carefully slid down until my feet touched bottom. I released the vine and glanced around, trying to see through the darkness.

"Hiei? Hiei, where are you?" I called, creeping cautiously forward.

"I'm here," came a hushed reply.

I turned toward the voice and reached out with one hand. My fingers brushed through soft hair that was quickly moved out of reach.

"Hiei?"

"I'm going to kill that idiot."

I crouched and drew another seed from my hair. Growing it out, a small plant bloomed. Light shown from with the plant's opening.

Hiei was bent over slightly, one hand covering his ankle. Dirt covered his clothes, turning the black into an ashy gray.

"Are you hurt?"

"It's nothing."

Hiei forced himself to his feet, the effort nearly tearing a cry from his lips. Pain filled his eyes as he put weight on his injured ankle. I offered my arm. "Lean on me, Hiei. There's no need to harm yourself any further."

"I'm not hurt. Let's get out of here."

Hiei grabbed onto the vine and began quickly climbing up. I followed and pulled myself onto the floor. The vines shifted places, now flowing down the hole Yusuke had fallen through. I climbed down once more only this time I found only empty space. Yusuke was gone.

I climbed back up and sat on the floor, eyes closing. "Yusuke is gone."

Hiei mumbled something under his breath, some insult directed at Kuwabara, I'm sure, and removed his bandanna. He closed his eyes, and the jagan began to glow. After several minutes had passed, his eyes fluttered open and he looked at me.

"He has somehow made it upstairs. He is the only one I can detect."

"The demon is blocking his presence."

I pushed myself to my feet and turned my gaze warily to the stairs. "The only way up is that staircase."

"Yeah, but it may be rigged with more traps," Kuwabara protested.

Hiei was suddenly on the stairs, making his way up. "Hey! What'cha doing, shrimp?!" Kuwabara shouted in alarm.

"Shut up, fool, or fall into one of those holes you triggered," Hiei sneered, not stopping.

I brushed past the startled Kuwabara, forgetting my fear of the stairs. There was only one way to find out if there were any more traps, and Hiei was doing it. A wounded huff from Kuwabara preceded his advancing steps. So he had decided to follow, after all, I thought, glancing up.

The stairs seemed to go on forever as they wrapped around the castle and led us to the upper floors. Yusuke was there, but what else? The demon was close, waiting to enclose us in his trap. It was only a matter of time.


	7. Swords and Betrayal

Hiei came to a sudden halt near the door at the top of the stairs. He grimaced, shifting most of his weight to his uninjured leg, as he reached out to push open the door. The door opened to reveal a room bathed in a strange green light.

"Don't!" Yusuke shouted desperately from somewhere within the room.

I leaned into the room and glanced around until I found Yusuke's bound figure. He was bound with wards, limiting his youki, and chains, restraining his movements. His wide, frightened brown eyes found mine. He shook his head frantically.

"Don't enter! The room is rigged with traps! Stay away!"

"Hn. Detective, traps were made to be broken," Hiei smirked, stepping past me.

"Hiei, wait...." I began but one glance from Hiei silenced me.

"We can't. Look above Yusuke," he murmured.

I did and felt my stomach clench. Hundreds of very sharp swords dangled from the ceiling, swinging as the rotten rope holding them began to fall apart. A metal clip held the end of the ropes, waiting to be released the moment the trap was triggered. Either way, the swords were coming down. "Yusuke...."

I glanced at him and saw the terror. He cringed, following Hiei's gaze to the ceiling. Yusuke was more afraid of what would happen to us than what he already knew was going to happen to him.

"Don't worry, Yusuke. We will get you out of there," I said firmly, jaw clenching.

Hiei slowly lowered his gaze from the ceiling and locked the crimson orbs on Yusuke. "Detective, be prepared. I won't have time for small talk. Understand?"

"When do you ever?" he replied softly, his eyes closing in anticipation.

"Hiei," I whispered as Hiei prepared to make his dash. He looked at me, one dark eyebrow raised.

"Make it back here, both of you."

"We will."

Hiei sprung forward, his form blurring as he shot forward. My gaze jerked up at the loud click that signaled the abrupt release of he swords. Hiei grabbed Yusuke while I watched in helpless horror as the swords fell around them. I turned unable to watch, expecting the worst.

"Kurama, you can stop cringing. We're fine."

I whirled in time to see Hiei gently place Yusuke on the floor. Blood spilled from several cuts, blending in with the dark black of his clothing. Hiei touched one of the bleeding cuts on his face and stared at the blood on his fingers. His clothing was torn where swords had sliced through them.

"Kurama, release Yusuke," Hiei said, turning away.

I knelt beside Yusuke and began the slow process of removing the wards and then unlocking the chains. Yusuke surged to his feet and caught Hiei's shoulders tightly, whirling him around.

"Why did you do that? You could have been killed. Why?" Yusuke demanded, shaking the smaller boy.

Hiei pulled free, wincing. "Detective, I would not have been killed. If I wasn't injured I wouldn't have even been cut."

"You idiot, I told you to stay away! Look at you! You were nearly killed because of me!"

Yusuke suddenly embraced Hiei. "Thanks a lot, you little selfish demon."

Hiei was frozen like a dear caught in the headlights of a car. He glanced at me, stunned. "You saved his life, Hiei."

Hiei pushed Yusuke away and stepped back. "There's really no reason to get so emotional. Your life isn't exactly worth much."

Yusuke grinned at Hiei, brushing off the cold words. "You little softie. You can drop the front."

Hiei glared at Yusuke. "Stop calling me little."

"The shrimp actually did something good for a change," Kuwabara spoke up.

I slammed my elbow into his ribs, silencing him. "Don't start an argument, Kuwabara. They could have died."

"Enough talk," Hiei interrupted, moving into the room.

With the sword trap disabled, the room was safe enough to walk through now. I glanced at Yusuke. "What happened when you fell?"

"I don't know. I was knocked out. That reminds me..."

Yusuke slammed his fist into Kuwabara's face. "Don't do anything else!"

"What did you hit me for?! I didn't know the stairs were bad!"

"Idiot."

Hiei rolled his eyes and turned. "What you don't know could fill Makai and Human World, but that's still no excuse for your stupidity. If you could for once use that peanut you have the audacity to call a brain you might live beyond this point. If not, I will quickly put you out of your misery."

Kuwabara mumbled something under his breath as Hiei turned away again. I followed Hiei to the far side of the room and studied the metal door he had stopped at.

"What do you think, Hiei?"

"I think we've found our demon. Kurama, I want you to stay behind me," Hiei said, not looking at me as his soft words registered through my brain.

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"It is you the demon wants most of all. I do not trust this situation. Something feels off. Whatever lies beyond this door will likely be meant to break you."

"I am not so easily broken, Hiei."

"You pleaded for my life when Koenma would have thrown me into the deepest depths of Hell. Let me do this."

"You're already injured."

"Kurama, I have had much worse. You know that. Do you doubt me?"

"No, you know that I trust you."

"Then trust me now." Hiei's voice had grown weary, his many injuries obviously taking their toll on him.

"I trust you."

Hiei nodded and threw open the door and entered quickly. The room was shaped like an octagon and filled with a piercing yellow light. I stayed behind a few steps while Hiei examined the room. Suddenly I was shoved forward hard enough that I fell hard to my knees. Yusuke landed beside me in an angry heap.

"Kuwabara, you idiot, watch where you're going!" he shouted, rolling to his feet and stopping to help me stand.

I glanced back at Kuwabara and saw him standing still a few feet from us. He looked down, embarrassed. The door swung shut behind him. Yusuke hurried past him and began pulling on the door. "It's locked!"

Hiei caught my wrist and drew me to his side as the floor began move, beginning to recede from the wall. I stared down through open space and saw dark water several feet below.

"Damn, this is bad," Yusuke murmured, backing up.

I glanced at Hiei and saw how pale his face had grown. He met my gaze, his eyes locking with mine. I saw an emotion in those dark depths that I had never thought to see. Fear.

"The water?" I whispered and received a sharp nod in answer.

Of course. How many fire demons were fond of water? I glanced around desperately for an escape but found nothing.

The floor beneath me began to part. I stepped quickly onto another section and watched as the floor split into four equal parts with each of us separated from one another. The floor slammed against the wall, nearly knocking me off as it hit, and began to slid under the wall.

"This is just great," Yusuke said, glancing at me.

The lights died, leaving us in darkness. I leaned against the wall, feeling the floor sliding beneath my feet. A soft whisper echoed through the room.

"The mighty Youko Kurama has fallen. He and the feared Spirit Detectives have been duped by a demon Youko once spat on. How does it feel, Kurama, knowing that you are responsible for the deaths of your friends?"

"The only death I'm going to be responsible for is going to be yours," I ground out through clenched teeth.

"Really? Can you really tell which of your friends I am impersonating right now? One of your fellow Spirit Detective has already lost his life."

I felt cold all over. He had been with us the whole time? One of my friends had already been killed?

"That's impossible!"

"But true. Choose wisely. The only way to stop all of you from dying is by killing me right now. Can you do it, Kurama? Can you kill one of your friends? Or will you kill each other trying to save yourselves?"

Cold laughter echoed through the room.

**Author's Note: Intrigued? Which of the four is the impostor? Do you know when he made the swap?**


	8. Suspicion

**Author's Note: For those who was wondering, chapter one started off with "Standard Disclaimers Apply". CAUTION! DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT READ PREVIOUS CHAPTERS!**

_

* * *

_

_One of your fellow Spirit Detectives is dead...._

I covered my face with my hand. Dead.... It wasn't possible! What have I done?

"Hiei?"

"Kurama, get a grip on yourself. We must deal with our present problems before we begin worrying about what might have happened," Hiei's voice broke through the darkness.

"But how do we know if he's the real Hiei? You heard what that demon guy said," Kuwabara spoke up.

"Guys, we really don't have time to argue. We have to get out of here," Yusuke said.

"Kurama, draw your whip and strike down one of your friends. You might actually kill me," the demon whispered again.

"I..can't...do that..." I whispered. When had I become so weak? Youko had often had to do things that he would have preferred not to.

"You two, whichever two are really who they seem to be, make up your minds quickly. I'm not about to be intimidated into anything. Kurama, I recommend jumping."

My eyes widened. Hiei was going to willingly jump into water? I glanced at him, squinting through the darkness. Hiei was prepared to face his fear, like he has so many times before, instead of risking killing one of his friends.

Hiei and I jumped together. I hit the cold water below and went under. Fighting my way to the surface, I broke free of the water and glanced around frantically. Hiei appeared seconds before Kuwabara and Yusuke broke surface. The impostor remained, still playing his part as a Spirit Detective.

"Hey, guys, see those tunnels?" Yusuke asked, struggling out of the jacket that was weighing him down.

"Two tunnels.... Which way leads out of this prison?" I murmured.

Hiei swam toward the tunnel closest to him and peered inside, using his jagan to see within it. "This one. It will lead us back into the lower level of the castle."

"No, my senses tell me that this tunnel is the right one," Kuwabara protested, swimming to the other tunnel.

"You, fool. That tunnel leads to the dungeon. We'll never get out of there if we go that way," Hiei said, frowning at Kuwabara in suspicion.

"Hey, wait a minute. We gotta figure out who the impostor is because right now I don't trust either of you," Yusuke interrupted.

"I don't need your trust, human. If you want to live you'll follow me and not the idiot," Hiei replied.

"He's impersonated you before..." Yusuke began.

"So you automatically suspect me?" Hiei demanded angrily.

"All three of you have been left alone. There was enough time for him to take all of you," I whispered, remembering the traps that had taken Hiei and Yusuke out of sight and Kuwabara being left alone while I searched for them.

"So you don't trust any of us?" Yusuke asked softly.

"I can't, not now."

"It's your choice," Hiei snapped and disappeared within the tunnel.

"Hiei, wait!" Yusuke exclaimed, hurrying after him.

I swam forward, preparing to enter the tunnel, but the gate slammed shut, blocking my path. I stared at the bars, stunned.

"See, I was right. It was a trap," Kuwabara said and ducked into the tunnel he had chosen.

I glanced toward the tunnel, my chest tightening in unease. Left with no choice but to follow Kuwabara, I swam into the tunnel, following its long length until it reached an opening. I reached up, grabbing the edge of the opening and pulling myself up.

Chains rattled around me, and the floor creaked below me as I came to my feet. I stared down at the blood stained floor for a long moment before raising my gaze to the instruments of torture scattered about the room. My eyes closed as I swallowed.

"When?" I whispered.

"In the mist. Kuwabara was dead before you heard his cry. I must admit, it wasn't hard imitating him. His intelligence, was how do humans say it, lacking?"

I turned to face the Kuwabara impostor. "Who are you? Why are you doing this?"

Kuwabara smirked at me. "Razel."

My eyes widened in surprise. "Razel.... You were just a child when I saw you last! Why are you doing this? I never hurt you."

Razel laughed. "Hurt me? Youko Kurama, you destroyed me."

"No," I denied, shaking my head.

He stepped toward me. "You, dear Kurama, destroyed me. You are the reason my family was slaughtered. They died protecting you! They wouldn't give up dear Kurama, and what did he do for them? He never came back! Not once!"

"I was nearly killed!"

"You abandoned those you gave protection to. For that, my lovely Kurama, you will die slowly, painfully. I will hear your screams as I heard theirs. You will beg for your life!"

"Razel, I didn't know. I didn't."

Razel stood in front of me now and leaned toward me. "You betrayed them, and now betrayal will be your death. You will be hated, and you will be destroyed as I was, and then I will watch you die."

I shoved him away from me. "You are not Razel. That child wasn't a monster, and that is what you have become."

"Not yet. Now I am."

Kuwabara's form shifted, reshaping until I stood staring at myself. Razel grinned. "Now I am a monster. What do you think?"

My whip slashed out but he had already vanished. The rose transformed in my hand as tears stung my eyes. My friends would kill me. How could I prove my identity when I myself was so easily fooled before?

"Hiei, Yusuke.... Kuwabara, I am so sorry. I'm so sorry," I whispered, falling to my knees.

Kuwabara was dead. Soon I would be dead, and then Razel would finish off what was left of my friends.

"No! I am Youko Kurama, and I don't give up, not without a fight. Razel will not win."

I forced myself to my feet. If Razel wanted a fight, he was going to get one.


	9. Trials of Faith

**Author's Note: Sorry for taking so long with this update. Some things popped up unexpectedly. Thanks for all the reviews I've received so far, and please keep them coming!**

* * *

I paused at the hall's end and cocked my head to the side, listening. The sound came again. Steps heading in my direction. Was it Razel or Hiei and Yusuke? I knelt, using shadows to cloak my presence as I waited.

Hiei stepped into view and stopped suddenly as I moved out of the shadows. Yusuke appeared at Hiei's side, eyes widening in surprise as he saw me.

"Kurama! What happened to you?" he asked.

"Kuwabara is dead. The demon has been using his form since we fought him earlier, and now he is posing as me."

Hiei stared at me. "How are we to know if you are the real Kurama?"

I shook my head. "I can't prove who I am, so you can't believe me. I just want you to be on guard. Razel wants me dead, and then he'll kill both of you."

"You know this demon?" Yusuke asked.

"Yes. His family helped me when I was a young thief, and I swore to protect them. When I was nearly killed, they were attacked, and he blames me for not saving them. Their murderers were looking for me, and his family didn't give them the information they wanted."

"So they killed them? You couldn't have stopped them," Yusuke said, frowning.

"No, but he blames me anyway."

I turned away, eyes closing. It was my fault for involving them in my dangerous life. Who could blame Razel for hating me? He had every right to seek my death but not at the expense of my friends.

"We should leave. This castle holds too many advantages for him," Hiei said, drawing my attention.

"This hall leads to the dungeon."

"That's weird. We didn't pass any openings, did we?" Yusuke asked, scratching his head in confusion.

Hiei sighed and clenched one hand into a tight fist. Black flames crawled up his arm, swarming to life as he summoned it. He drew back slightly before slamming his fist into the wall in front of him. Bricks crumbled to the ground, revealing a dark room behind the wall.

Hiei allowed the flames to fade as he slipped through the hole he had created. Yusuke glanced at me. "Remind me to never get in a fist fight with that guy," he said before following Hiei inside.

I bent at the waist and stepped inside. Hiei was already scanning the room for an exit.

"Now where are we?" Yusuke asked.

"I'm not sure. It's too dark to tell," I replied, pulling a seed from my hair.

I filled it with my youki and watched it grow until it shown with light. Yusuke stared at the small plant, stunned. "What is that?"

"A plant known only to Makai. Thieves often carry these type of plants."

I stepped forward, moving the light so that I could inspect the room. Empty. Hiei followed the lights path with his eyes.

"Another trap room," he murmured.

"How do you know that?" Yusuke asked.

"How many rooms would be completely empty? Watch where you step. There's no telling what's rigged to go off at the slightest provocation."

"Great, just great."

A red light suddenly flooded the room. I jerked back, eyes widening. Now what?"

"You could say I was running out of ideas, but personally I think my traps are rather clever. Remember the water fall? Let me show you the fire fall!" Razel's voice screamed from the walls.

The floor jerked forward, knocking my feet as it broke from the wall and began to spin. Flames leapt up around the spinning plate, wringing a shocked cry from Yusuke.

"I don't think you'll be jumping this time," Razel continued, laughing.

I rolled onto my hands and knees and closed my eyes as my stomach clenched. The spinning was increasing rapidly. In no time it would be enough to throw us from the plate.

"You coward. Why don't you fight us instead of playing these childish games?" Hiei snapped.

"Of course."

The red light faded before suddenly bursting back to life. I turned my head to stare at Razel who had somehow appeared during the brief darkness and now crouched, mimicking me.

"Kurama?"

We both turned towards Yusuke's hesitant voice. He swallowed hard and glanced at Hiei. "Hiei?"

Hiei moved forward slowly, carefully keeping his balance. "Let me guess. If we kill the impostor this spinning will stop," he said, glaring down at me and Razel.

"And if we don't kill the right one, the impostor will kill us, and if we wait, the trap will succeed in flinging us to our deaths while the impostor escapes."

"Hiei, you can't be fooled," Razel said with my voice.

"I'm sorry for bringing you two into this," I whispered.

Razel stood and stared at Hiei. "We have to stop this thing."

"He is right about that. We're running out of time," I agreed, coming to my feet.

Hiei glanced from Razel to me. "Kurama, you must know so way to prove your identity."

"Hiei,..." Razel began.

"No, enough, Razel. You won't kill my friends."

I took a shaking step backwards. "Hiei, kill Razel and get out of here," I whispered before stepping quickly off the spinning plate.


	10. Falling into Flames

**Author's Note: Between the ACT and all that time consuming stuff, I've been busy. Sorry for the wait. I'll try to keep the following updates more frequent. Enjoy and review! Thanks to all who've reviewed so far!**

* * *

"Kurama!" Yusuke cried as I stepped back and felt empty space below me.

I shut my eyes, anticipating the moment my body encountered the flames below. Time seemed to stand still, prolonging my fall. I could feel the fire's flaming heat on my back and neck as the flames appeared to reach out to me.

"Kurama."

Hiei? Was it really Hiei's soft voice I had just heard, or did I imagine it? He sounded so close, but that was impossible, right?

"Snap out of it, Kurama. I can't hold my grip much longer."

What? I forced my eyes open, expecting to find that I had died and was now going to be tortured for my past sins. Instead, I found Hiei's crimson eyes gazing down at me. Something tightened around my throat. My eyes widened as I realized that Hiei was clenching my shirt in a death grip, causing the shirt to cut into my throat as I dangled in the air. His other hand clung to the spinning plate so tightly that his knuckles had turned white with the force. Blood spilled down the side of the spinning plate as the rough surface tore into his hand.

"Why?" I whispered, still too stunned to move.

"Kurama, you've got to reach up. Pull yourself up. Now!"

His sharp command jerked me free of my daze. I reached up and grasped onto the wrist holding me by the shirt. Hiei winced as the added pull forced him to tighten his grip on the spinning plate.

"Kurama, can you climb up?"

"I'll pull you down if I try. Let me go, Hiei."

"Don't be a fool." Hiei's face contorted into a frustrated scowl. He suddenly began to slowly pull himself up with one arm.

"Hiei, you can't hold my weight! Let me go."

"I can't... do that."

Solemn red orbs locked on mine. The arm holding my weight clenched before suddenly swinging me upward. I cried out involuntarily as I slammed against the plate. The breath was dragged from my lungs as the ceiling above me spun round and round.

"Hiei!" I gasped, struggling to roll onto my hands and knees.

"Spirit gun!"

I finally found the strength to roll over and watched the massive blast shoot from Yusuke's finger tip. The blast shattered the wall behind Razel as Razel leapt upward and faded from sight. The spinning crawled to a halt until Yusuke and I were left staring at each other.

"Kurama, are you all right?"

"Where's Hiei?"

I stumbled to the edge of the spinning disk and stared down into the burning flames. Hiei couldn't have fallen into them, could he? I fell to my knees, shivering uncontrollably.

"Kurama?" Yusuke whispered, a gentle hand gripping my shoulder.

"First Kuwabara, now...." my head sunk with my words. Two of my friends lost because of me.

"Hiei!" Yusuke exclaimed suddenly.

My head jerked up, eyes widening. Hiei appeared from the flames and used the wall to leap upward. He landed on the plate beside me. His clothing was scorched, but he was unharmed.

"How the Hell did you survive that?' Yusuke demanded, shocked.

"Fire, you fool, is in my nature. You shouldn't have slept through the first round of the Dark Tournament," Hiei retorted, crossing his arms over his chest and looking bored.

"I didn't sleep through it, and I still thought you were dead," I whispered.

"You aren't thinking, Kurama."

I looked up at him. "What?"

"You're letting human emotions limit your ability to reason. This Razel is using your guilt to keep you weak and vulnerable. You are Youko Kurama. You should know better."

"I caused this."

Hiei glared at me. "Are you going to lay there feeling sorry for yourself? You couldn't have prevented any of this, you fool! Now get up!"

Hiei caught my arm in a painful grip and jerked me to my feet. "Enough of this nonsense. He has made enough of a fool out of us already."

"Wow, Hiei, you should talk more," Yusuke joked.

Hiei glared briefly at Yusuke before jumping across the distance and slipping through the hole Yusuke's blast had created.

"Well, you heard him. No more games," Yusuke said before stepping back and making a running jump.

"Right," I murmured and quickly followed.


	11. Confrontation

Yusuke crossed the room with cautious steps, his face tight with dread. I didn't blame him for feeling uneasy. After the previous rooms had sprung traps around us, there was no way to move within the castle without fearing what one step might wake.

Hiei pushed open the heavy door and stepped into the hallway. Sunlight streamed through the windows lining the dark hall. I stepped around Yusuke to glance out one of the windows, and found myself gazing down at the ground.

"Somehow we've made it to the top floor."

Hiei followed my gaze. "Your friend is very efficient in building a prison."

"Yes. This castle was created with our demise in mind."

"Look, I don't know about you guys but I would like to get out of here before another Razel sets off another trap," Yusuke interrupted.

Hiei turned away from the window and started down the hall. "Wait, how do you know that's the right way?" Yusuke asked, hurrying to Hiei's side.

"Neither is."

"What?"

"Hiei's right. Razel would not have left either way free of traps. Inside this castle there is no right way," I explained, shaking my head slightly.

"Great. You sure know how to make enemies, Kurama."

"You have made quite a few of your own, detective. It would be wise not to forget that," Hiei said without glancing back.

Yusuke sighed and glanced at me. "I guess he's right. Sorry, Kurama. I didn't mean that the way it sounded."

"No. You were right. I have made many enemies, and they are usually very powerful because most of them started out as partners. Razel's family aided me in times of need. They fought with me in battle at times. It is no surprise that Razel has become as powerful as he is."

"You should know his weakness, Kurama." Hiei said and stopped to face me.

"His family was extremely powerful. They had multiple skills. Shape shifting, speed, power...."

"How do we stop him?" Yusuke interrupted.

"I don't know. I've never fought one of them before now."

Hiei shrugged and resumed walking. The hall curved to left and revealed a dark door. Yusuke stepped back as Hiei pulled it open. Nothing shot out at us so Hiei stepped inside followed by Yusuke.

"Another dark room. I'm getting sick of this," Yusuke murmured.

I drew a rose from my hair and transformed into my Rose Whip. Hiei's sword appeared in his hand as mocking laughter spread throughout the room. Yusuke stiffened, his hands clenching into fists at his side.

"Come out, Razel. You want me dead, so why not kill me yourself? Enough of these games. It's time to finish this once and for all," I called, stepping in front of Hiei.

"Kurama, so eager to fight me, aren't you? Have I made you mad?"

Razel appeared from the darkness, revealing his true form. Pale blonde hair streamed around his shoulders as two long tails wrapped around his waist. He crossed his arms over his chest and smiled mockingly at me.

"Poor Kurama, the world is against you, isn't it? So sad. Betrayers like you often die alone, so you're lucky. You'll die with your friends," he said, sneering as he said 'friends.'

"Razel, you're quarrel is with me, not them. You should have left them out of this."

"No, that just wouldn't have worked. I want you to hurt as I did. I want you to die in misery!"

"What would your parents think of this, of what you're doing now? Do you think they would be pleased?" I asked, watching Razel's furry ears twitch in anger.

"It's too late for that, Kurama. My parents are dead because of you. You can't make me feel guilty."

"I don't want to kill you, Razel, even after what you've done. We were friends once, remember? Do you really believe that I would allow harm to come to you and your family if I could have stopped it?"

Razel glared at me, his dark orange eyes flashing with annoyance. He flexed one hand, exposing his claws.

"It doesn't matter. You failed them."

"Razel, you must listen to me. All this hate and rage will destroy you."

"Maybe that's true, but I can assure you that I will destroy you long before that happens. You're words mean nothing to me. I won't rest until your blood is spilled and my claws rip you apart. It's time to die, old friend."

Razel lunged at me, slashing out with one clawed hand. I leapt to the side, expecting Razel to follow me, but instead he continued with his attack. Too late, I realized that he hadn't planned to strike me. Yusuke cried out as claws slammed into his chest.


	12. Final Blows

**Author's Note: This is the fourth time I've tried posting this chapter and the third time I had to retype it. Please review and make my effort worthwhile.**

* * *

Hiei slammed into Razel, forcing him back before the claws could sink into Yusuke's heart. Razel skidded back several steps as Yusuke fell to his knees. Blood soaked through Yusuke's shirt even as he clutched one hand over the wound.

My Rose Whip slashed out but Razel quickly leapt out of range. I saw Hiei shove his scarf into Yusuke's hands before I was forced to look away as Razel zoomed in for another attack. Claws swept across my chest, ripping through my shirt but not my flesh as I jerked back.

Razel's speed was as great as I had expected. I was having a hard time keeping out of reach of the sweeping claws and couldn't strike back as I struggled to defend myself. Several times his vicious claws came only a hair from piercing vital organs or digging into my face. One wrong step and Razel would have his wish.

I twisted away tot he left only to find Razel rapidly closing in. As I stepped back, the floor beneath my foot gave way to open air. I jumped quickly to the side, barely avoiding the hole that had appeared behind me. I landed in a crouched position, already breathing hard.

Razel was wearing me down. Soon I would be making the mistakes he needed to kill me. Razel landed a few feet in front of me, a gloating smirk spreading across his lips as he stared down at me with mocking eyes.

"I hadn't expected killing you to be so easy, Kurama. I must say that am very disappointed. I thought you would put up more of a fight. Tell me, how does it feel to know that within seconds you will meet your maker? Regrets? I'm sure that you have plenty since you have lived such a long, corrupt, sin-filled life."

"I won't let you kill me. You can't get away with what you have done."

"You don't have a choice in the matter, Kurama. You're old, weak. I'm surprised that you've lasted so many centuries. It's time to rest, Kurama, and I will help you do just that. Don't resist it'll only make your death much more painful."

Razel lunged at me, claws sweeping out at my throat. I fell backwards as one hand reached into my hair and closed around several seeds. I closed my eyes as I filled the seeds with my energy and lay back on the ground. The sharp claws touched my throat but were caught before they could rip into my flesh. The vines wrapped around Razel, holding him immobile.

I slid out of reach and slowly sat up. Razel growled, struggling to break free of the vines twisting around him. I stumbled to my feet filled with weariness. The fight had to be over. There wasn't much more that I could take and still stand.

"Stop this, Razel. There's no need for any more death," I whispered.

Razel's furious eyes locked on mine. "There is plenty need, and I will have your life. You think that these pitiful vines can hold me. I'm sorry to disappoint you."

With a flare of yoki, Razel broke free, destroying the vines. With a cry of rage, he leapt at me. I stumbled back a second too slow and felt claws dig into my shoulder. I jerked free and felt the flesh of my arm rip open.

He continued striking out at me, coming at me from every angle as I struggled to escape the furious blows. Claws swept across my abdomen leaving bloody trails in their wake. A blast of energy threw me off my feet, landing me hard against the ground and knocking the breath from my lungs.

Within seconds, Razel stood over me. "So easily beaten, and so easily killed. It's time to die, Kurama. Say your prayers!"

Claws aimed for my heart descended with frightening speed. I rolled as fast as I could to escape the killing blow and felt the claws sink into my back as I shifted to protect my vital organs. Pain flared through me, bringing stinging tears to my eyes. The claws jerked free of my back and reared back for another strike.

I forced myself to move, somehow finding the strength to dodge the next strike. I rolled away until several feet separated us before trying to rise up on my knees. I could feel my shirt clinging to my skin as I moved. Blood was quickly soaking through it.

Razel's cold laughter filled my ears as he raised his bloody claws to his lips and tasted the blood. "So sweet, like my revenge. So fleeting, like your life."

He lowered his hand and stared across the distance at me. "You may have survived that blow, but I can assure you that the next will succeed in killing you."

He slowly began stalking toward me, taunting me with each step. I was bleeding and could already fill my life and energy draining away. Another attack was coming, one that I wasn't sure I could avoid.


	13. Beginning Again

I stumbled to my feet and braced myself. I couldn't back down, not now when I had so little time left to act. There could be no more running. When he struck, I would have to do my best to finish him with one blow. Beyond that one blow, I would be powerless to act.

Razel shot forward, his claws already moving in for the final strike. My hand tightened around my last seed as I poured energy into it. I couldn't fail.

The plant burst to life, exploding from my hand and spreading like a wildfire. The dark purple leaves curled around Razel as his claws sank into my chest. Surprise widened his eyes as he was jerked back and slowly drained of his energy. I fell to my knees, breathing hard as blood gushed from the deep wound.

The leaves tightened around Razel, draining his strength, before leaving him in a limp heap on the ground. My strength gave out and I fell forward, lying prone on the cold ground. Dimly I heard steps hurrying towards me, but it all seemed to come from a great distance.

Warm hand touched my shoulder and gently rolled me onto my back. Crimson eyes stared down at me, showing concern for the first time since I had known him. Hiei was frowning, his eyes darkening as he took in the severity of my injuries.

"Yusuke...?" I whispered, closing my eyes against the pain spreading through my body.

"The detective will live."

"Good..."

Hiei laid a hand over the fatal wound. I winced and opened my eyes to see what he was doing. Heat rushed from his hand and into the wound, wringing a startled gasp from me.

"What are you doing?"

"Don't think too hard on this, Kurama. It means nothing."

"What?"

He glared down at me as the warmth spread within me, teasing the wounds. My eyes widened as I realized what he was doing. He was healing me.

"How? I didn't know you could..."

"Yukina and I share certain strengths, though my skills are by no means as powerful as hers."

"You saved...Yusuke?"

A soft growl escaped his lips as his eyes narrowed in disgusted annoyance. My lips curved. He was embarrassed. Interesting.

"Maybe...Yusuke was right."

"What?" he asked, frowning harder at me.

"Maybe you are... a softie."

"Do you want to die, Kurama?"

I chuckled softly and allowed my eyes to close once more. "At one time I did," I murmured before sinking into unconsciousness.

* * *

I woke in my bed with a piercing headache. With great effort I rose to a sitting position and held my head in my hands. Remembering the wounds, I pulled up my shirt and stared at the faint scars left behind.

"They will fade in a few days," came a quiet voice from my left.

I turned my head and saw Hiei sitting near the window. He looked different somehow. Something had changed him.

"Thank you, Hiei."

He shrugged nonchalantly and glanced out the window. That was it. He didn't appear as guarded as before. He seemed almost...relaxed.

"Where is Yusuke?"

"I left him in his bedroom."

"Kuwabara..."

"I spoke to Koenma. He said he would handle it."

"Meaning what?"

"He didn't specify."

"I owe you a lot, Hiei."

Hiei looked away from the window to meet my gaze. "You would do the same for me. You have before."

"Still..."

"We're even."

Hiei stood and pushed open the window. A smirk quickly appeared on his face. "Looks like you're going to be having company. The detective and Idiot are heading this way."

"Kuwabara's alive?"

"Must be what Koenma meant by handling it. What a waste of space. This only proves that Koenma is a fool."

A soft chuckle escaped my lips as Hiei disappeared through the window.

* * *

Hiei paused on the tree limb overlooking Kurama's house to watch the two humans step into the house. His smirk faded slowly to be replaced by a small smile of relief.

It was over, finally. Kurama could rest, and things could go back to normal. Razel was locked away within Spirit World's dungeons. His quest for revenge was over.

Hiei turned away from the house. Things were falling back into place, and he could go back to being the uncaring demon they had come to know him as.

* * *

**Author's Note: Cloaking Shadows is finished and Kurama can once more live his life without worrying if his friends are who they seem, but what of Hiei? Please review. The more reviews I receive, the faster Hiei's story will be told.**


End file.
